OC's Needed!
by Shouta Izukai
Summary: Title says all. Takes place in Hogwarts, maybe some familiar teachers too, but overall completely different story, and it takes place long after Harry graduates. New villains, teachers, students, etc. I'll welcome any OC, no matter what type. Mary Sue's be warned, you will not be perfect for very long in this story. New generation thing I guess. Ratings will most likely change.
1. Submission Form

**Hello there! I decided that my Harry Potter/Bleach crossover is going really well, and I figured to spark some more ideas that I was going to write another Harry Potter fic. This time, I decided to use just a bunch of other people's OC's, plus my own (Shouta Izukai/Izukai Shouta). So I would like some OC's please!**

**Preferably male, since I'm better at writing about them, and if they're too Mary Sue-ish, I might use my own character or someone else's to knock some sense into them. So be warned! It takes place after Harry Potter series, Harry's kid is gone pretty much. I guess you could say it's like another Hogwarts story with new characters, new villains, etc.**

**OC can be a teacher (etc.), since this is sometime afterwards, probably in modern era. You can send it in either a PM or a review, I don't mind either way.**

**Submission form:**

Name (and nickname, if any):

Gender:

Appearance (give details, like important scars, etc.):

House:

History Before Hogwarts:

Things you want to happen to them later on:

Villain/Professor/Student/etc:

Personality:

Skills/Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Pet Peeves/Dislikes:

Love Interest (optional):

Other Important Stuff & Anything I Missed:

**Thank you!**


	2. 1: Meetings

…_Harry Potter to this day remains an unforgettable legend of adventure, mystery, and wonder._

The brunette shut the book with a quiet thud, absently brushing aside the bangs of his long, unkempt brown hair. He really needed to cut his hair. His emerald green eyes looked up, finally noticing the green eyes staring back at him. The girl's dark brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun, light brown highlights streaking the long hair. Freckles were sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, and she waved when the other looked back. Her left hand had a scar on the palm, in which the boy raised an eyebrow.

The girl bounded over, taking the boy's curiosity as an invitation for a conversation. The boy absently put the book back on the bookshelf and turned to face the girl, who stuck her hand out expectantly. "It's nice to meet you properly. I'm Adiella Ward, but you can call me Della." She greeted, the boy shaking her hand hesitantly.

"I'm Shouta Izukai. You're Mr. Ward's daughter right? I met him the other day when some of the Ministry members were at my house." The girl nodded quickly in response, not missing a beat.

"So you're part of that family of nobles? I heard your dad went missing 7 years ago. So who runs the family now?" She asked, curiosity and a little bit of impatience quite plain in her features.

"I'm the heir, but my older brother took over my dad's spot in the ministry, and he basically runs the family. Anyways, what are you doing here? You don't seem like the type that reads a lot." Shouta pointed out, trying to steer the conversation away from his personal life.

"My dad said I should try studying a little early, but I don't really like studying, so I kind of gave up." Della explained sheepishly. Shouta cracked a grin, seeming to relax.

"That makes 2 of us. I hate studying." The 2 began to chat, getting into a heated conversation about quidditch when someone's voice rang through Flourish & Blott's.

"Hey! Shouta!" The brunette glanced down at the 1st floor, before smiling apologetically at Della.

"Sorry, Della, I've got to get going. If we're lucky we'll see each other at Hogwarts right?" Shouta raised an eyebrow, and the other nodded.

"Definitely."

* * *

"Excuse me, but can I sit here?" Long, flowing pearl white hair and beautiful emerald eyes blinked cutely at the group occupying the compartment. She wore a flowing white gown with long sleeves that reached past her fingers. She had pale ivory skin without a single blemish on her. In other words, she looked perfect.

Small 'puke green' eyes framed by wispy brown hair stared owlishly at the girl in the doorway, small pale hands clutching The Monthly Quibbler. After several seconds, a tall, handsome brunette muttered, "knock yourself out." The girl nodded in reply, and sat down next to another girl with straight black hair reaching the middle of her back, framing fair skin with porcelain features, light freckles sprinkled across her face. Wide, sky-blue eyes stared down at the book in her hands.

"I'm Mandy Amy Rachel Yonnie Sueanna Unique Embers. And you are?' She asked, a small smile gracing her face.

"Olivia Clark, nice to meet you." The raven-haired girl replied quietly, a slight sarcastic tone in her greeting.

"Nate Perluff!" The small, sickly boy proclaimed annoyingly.

"I'm Adiella Ward. But you can call me Della." The girl with the bun replied.

"I'm Aiyu Izukai. The grumpy one over there is my twin brother, Shouta." Replied the brunette. She indeed looked like Shouta, though her hair was combed and long, and her eyes a sapphire blue. Her face was graced with the same smile as the other. "It's nice to meet you, Mandy."

"So you're a 'Mary Sue'?" Grumbled Shouta, his eyes seeming to scan the girl in front of him. After a moment, he looked away, seemingly having come to a conclusion.

"That's what my initials are, yes, but no, I don't think I am a 'Mary Sue'." Mandy replied calmly, slightly disturbed by the rudeness. Olivia glared at the boy for a moment before going back to her book.

They were interrupted by the door opening, a kindly lady peering in with a smile on her face. "Anything from the trolly, dears?" She asked.

"Chocolate pudding!" Nate shouted out, raising his hand.

"A few cauldron cakes, please!" Della called out, jumping up from her seat.

"One of everything, ma'am." Shouta muttered, pulling out a few gold coins and handing it to her. The lady, unfazed, nodded and started grabbing things off the cart.

Nate and a few others watched in awe as the coins were traded out for food, which were then being proceeded to disappear into the boy's mouth. "Where'd you get all that money?"

"Family's filthy rich." He muttered in between snacks. A passing student peered in for a moment, wrinkling her nose at the sight and stalking off.

"Anyways, we should change into our robes soon, right? After all, we are almost there." Mandy spoke up, while standing up herself. The others all nodded their agreement, and got up themselves.

"I wonder what House we'll be in…"

"Yeah. I hope we're all in the same House."

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long! It was really interesting to write though, and I hope I got everyone's characters right! Any mary-sue deemed people won't be there for too long for any of you complainers. I hate leaving other people's characters out…

And did I get Della, Nate, Olivia, and Mandy right guys? Please tell me if I should fix anything! Thanks!


	3. 2: The 1st Day

**YAY! A DADA Professor! Sorry for the long wait, and before you ask at the end, yes, Quidditch is still big in the Wizarding World, but Xnoet is popular too.**

* * *

The Professor led the 1st years through the grand doors of the Great Hall. An enchanted ceiling hanging above 4 tables filled with students, all eyes on them. Shouta stared in slight curiosity at the teacher's table, recognizing a few from descriptions in a few books. Gandalf Baltimore, current Headmaster; Rubeus Hagrid, Professor for Care of Magical Creatures and current Deputy Headmaster; and… was that _Umbridge's daughter_?

"When I call your names, you will be sorted into your houses." The Professor in front of them announced, standing by a stool with a ratty old hat atop it. "Caramahel, Tabytha."

Long blood red hair framing silver eyes, set in pale, ivory skin. She stood at about 5'8", making her slightly taller than most others. She seemed curvy, but fit. By the way her head bobbed slightly from side to side, she seemed to be listening to music. She sat on the stool, as the hat was set on her head. After a moment or 2, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" A table under a red banner erupted in applause.

"Embers, Mandy." Mandy somewhat nervously sat daintily on the stool, a few whistles coming from some of the guys. The Sorting Hat was set on her head, and soon called out "GRYFFINDOR!" The table once again erupted in applause, a few more whistles ringing through.

A few other first years went, and soon Aiyu was called up. The hat took a moment, slightly longer than usual, before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She waved to her brother before she sat down at the cheering table.

"Izukai, Shouta." Whispers erupted as the brunette trudged up onto the stool, looking somewhat uncomfortable, if not queasy. The hat took another moment, about as long as Aiyu, and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" He walked a little faster towards the cheering table, keeping his head turned away from all the eyes watching him.

"Perluff, Nate." The small boy trotted up, grinning. He hopped onto the stool, and the hat was set on his head. Another moment… "HUFFLEPUFF!" Applause erupted once again, and the boy tore the hat off his head, sitting next to Aiyu.

This went on, until the last name was called. "Ward, Adiella." The brunette sat on the stool, the Hall silent, waiting to see where the last first year would be Sorted. The hat was set on her head… "GRYFFINDOR!" The table erupted in applause, and she jumped off the stool, sitting next to Mandy and Tabytha. All went silent as Baltimore stood up, arms spread wide in a grand gesture.

"There is a time for speeches but this is not. Let the feast begin!"

The tables were suddenly filled with food, from roasted chicken and mashed potatoes to pot roast and fries. Hands quickly reached out, snatching food off from the plates. Della looked at her friend sitting alone at the Slytherin table for a moment, before brightening up again and talking with the others around her. Olivia was once again absorbed in her book, only looking up to give a short, snipped response or a snide comment to someone nearby.

Dinner ended quickly, quicker than some would've liked, and they were soon following the Prefects to the dorm rooms.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, they all sat together, talking animatedly with each other. Shouta sat alone at the end of the Slytherin table, though he seemed used to being alone. The House Heads started passing out the schedules, and Della quickly looked over it. "Looks like we have Double DADA with the Slytherins, and Charms as well." She said, though mostly to herself.

Lunch ended quickly, and the students all rushed out or the Great Hall to their 1st class of the year. Della ran up to Shouta, followed by Mandy and Tabytha. "Hey, Shouta! Want to go to DADA together?"

Shouta looked up, slightly surprised. "Sure." He replied quietly. The girls pulled the brunette along, past talking paintings and rambling ghosts, until they got to the door labeled 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'. Almost giddily, Tabytha swung open the door, bounding inside.

* * *

Inside was a man, smiling kindly at them. He had fairly short dark brown hair reaching his neck, and almost wise blue eyes. He wore a long coat and pants, and the students could see a black shirt underneath. "Come and have a seat, we'll get started in a minute." He gestured towards the desks, where several other students already sat.

Della plopped into a seat in the 2nd row, Shouta sitting to her right in the next desk, Tabytha right next to her on the left, and Mandy in the next seat down next to them. A Slytherin slithered into the seat next to her, a sly grin on his face. Tabytha felt sorry for the pearl-haired girl, smiling apologetically. Mandy just shrugged in return. The classroom quickly filled up within the next 5 minutes, the class starting another 5 minutes after. The Professor opened his mouth to start, probably introductions, when one last student rushed in.

She had auburn hair reaching her shoulders, and light brown eyes framed by her glasses. Freckles sprinkled themselves across her nose, and looked to be about 5'5". She made her way to the empty seat besides Shouta, tripping on a chair leg and falling forwards, the bundle of books and paper in her arms flying everywhere.

Giggles spread throughout the room, mostly from the Slytherins. Shouta stood up to help her, though he himself was smirking. Della and Tabytha joined him, grabbing some of the papers and books on the ground. Mandy also stood to help, before pausing and glaring around the room and those laughing. They immediately stopped.

"You okay? Mandy asked, helping the girl up and handing her some papers. The girl nodded, pushing her glasses back into place and taking her things.

"Yeah, thanks." The brown-eyed girl replied, taking the rest of the stuff the others handed her. She put everything on the desk she was originally going towards, and collapsed into the seat, the other 4 doing the same.

Well, now that we have that settled, let's get started, shall we?" The Professor spoke up, regaining the class's attention. "I'm Nathan Clearwater, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The point of this class is to teach you how to defend yourselves, _not_ how to fight. Is that understood?" An almost unnatural stern tone entered his voice, his eyes sweeping the classroom as he asked this question.

An immediate 'Yes, sir' swept through the room, and Professor Clearwater smiled, the sternness disappearing just as quickly as it had come. "Good. Let's get started."

* * *

"So, you're a Slytherin too?" Della asked on their way to lunch. The girl, named Brandi Miller, nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't really care about the blood thing, and I'm not a pure-blood anyways." She replied confidently.

"Muggle-born?" Shouta asked, raising an eyebrow. Brandi nodded.

"My mom is, and Dad's a half-blood." She explained, Shouta nodding in understanding. "What about you?" She inquired, raising her eyebrow this time.

"Pure-blood. My family is made up of Japanese wizards, but my mom's English." Brandi hummed in response, a wry smile prying at her lips. Gravity chose that moment to introduce Brandi to the floor. Again.

Mandy helped the groaning brunette up, when a Slytherin came walking by, laughing sarcastically.

"Nice fall, Miller. Getting to know the ground some more?" He sneered, cackling at his own joke. Brandi growled at him as if she was going to attack him right then and there.

"Back off, slithering pest." Growled a voice from behind them. Olivia Clark glared at the Slytherin boy, who hurried off after giving one last glare to the others.

"Brandi, this is Olivia. She's a 5th Year." Olivia nodded towards the girl in greeting, who nodded back.

"Nice to meet you." They soon got to the Great Hall, saying 'See you later' and 'Bye'. Shouta and Brandi headed towards the Slytherin table, Olivia to Ravenclaw, and the others to Gryffindor.

* * *

The first few days passed without much incident. The strange group of friends learned many things about one another, becoming much closer. It turns out that Adiella and Brandi couldn't fly on a broom to save their lives, though with Brandi that was kind of expected. Shouta, however, turned out to be exceptionally good, as was his sister. After some convincing, Shouta decided to try out for a new sport that had gained popularity recently: Xnoet.

* * *

**I won't completely explain what Xnoet is in here, so I'll be posting a story explaining the rules, etc. of the game. If you're confused over the game, just look at that. Also, if you want your OC to be a member of their House's Xnoet Team, feel free to ask.**


	4. 3: The Xnoet Tryouts

"Welcome to the Xnoet Tryouts!" Fifth Year Michael Hurnpose called out excitedly. His cropped blonde hair rustled in the wind, his big brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "I'm Michael Hurnpose, fifth year Hunter as well as the Captain for the Hufflepuff Team. In case you're wondering, unlike the Quidditch Tryouts, we like to have all House Tryouts together, so as to spark a friendly rivalry. Now, if you would line up. Gryffindors over there, Ravenclaws over there, Hufflepuffs over here, and Slytherins right there." The other students lined up accordingly, and Michael grinned.

The other Team Captains stood off to the side, watching amusedly. Shouta was in the back of the Slytherin line, Mandy in the front of the Gryffindor line, and Olivia in the Ravenclaw line. The others stood up in the stands, shouting encouragement to their friends.

"Okay, now, I want each line to split into two. Those who want to be Hunters, stand on the left. Snipers, stand to the right." The lines split, Shouta and Mandy on the Hunter side, and Olivia on the Sniper side. Michael scanned the faces in each of the lines excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "Alright, now… Why don't we have a friendly match? The Alliances will be Slytherin and Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor!" The group of students split almost immediately into two groups, murmuring among themselves. Michael looked over to the other Captains. "Would you guys like to choose a temporary Team Captain for your House?" He asked gleefully, and the others reluctantly trudged over.

The Team Captains for the Tryout match were: Olivia Clark for Ravenclaw; Jake Israihn for Slytherin; Kanya Gahst for Hufflepuff; and Dominique Weasley for Gryffindor. Gold jerseys were given to the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Alliance, and frazurs given to the Snipers.

Everyone mounted their brooms, the two Alliances facing each other. "On the count of three!" Olivia brought her frazur to the ready. "One!" Shouta leaned forward slightly on his toes. "Two!" Mandy took a deep breath, gripping the broom tightly as her eyes darted around. "Three!" They took off at the same time as the Liles, whizzing through the air.

Olivia took aim almost immediately, stationing herself higher than the rest. "_Flippendo!_" A Hufflepuff yelped as they were knocked backwards and sent spiraling through the air. She dodged a streak of light from below, swooping lower. "_Confundo_!" The Gryffindor to her right wobbled unsteadily on his broom, looking around in confusion.

Shouta and Mandy were head-to-head, their sights locked on the small, camouflaged ball in front of them. "Olivia! Give me a boost!" Shouta shouted, not looking away. The 5th Year nodded, pointing her frazur now at Shouta.

Olivia complied and cast the spell, and Shouta burst forward, snatching the Lile. He grinned, and Mandy frowned, before speeding off when she spotted another behind the brunette. A Sniper on Mandy's Alliance (who apparently had really good aim) cast a spell, and both Shouta and the Lile behind him switched places. Mandy grabbed it triumphantly.

A whistle blew then, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Alright! We'll be ending this match early now! Come back down and line up, and we'll call out the names of those who passed!" The students all lined up eagerly, waiting to hear their name.

"For Hufflepuff: Miranda Demrae, Jake Firestars, Kanya Gahst, and Andrew Joes." A few of those called cheered, others sighing in relief.

"For Gryffindor: Mandy Embers, Haden Jenkens, Albert Oscar, Xavier Stanton, and Dominique Weasley." Mandy's face lit up, and their friends in the stands cheered.

"For Ravenclaw: Olivia Clark, Robert Karemen, and Renée Debon." Olivia smirked, mirth clear in her expression.

"And lastly, for Slytherin: Brent Jenkens, Isabella Blackwaters, and Shouta Izukai."

Della, Nate, Tabytha, Aiyu, and Brandi raced down from the stands as the others began to walk off. "Great job!" They chorused, Aiyu hugging her brother.

"I knew you could do it!" Nate proclaimed, in a rather high-pitched and almost annoying voice. Olivia rolled her eyes, though a small smile made its way to her face.

* * *

"Welcome to your Charms class! I'm Kayleb Jones, your professor." Dark black hair brushed across grey eyes and olive skin, the young professor standing at 6'4" and not older than 29. He had an almost smug look on his face, and his shirt slightly rumpled.

"He's kinda cute!" One of the Hufflepuff students whispered from the back, she and her friends giggling. Tabytha rolled her eyes, and with a small flick of her wand, the Hufflepuff's chair leg cracked in half, sending the girl to the ground. The class broke up into laughter, and Della raised an eyebrow at the purple-haired girl with the mischievous look on her face. Tabytha shrugged her shoulders in feigned innocence.

"_Anyways_, let's get down to business. Today we're learning the spell _Wingardium Leviosa._ Use this spell to make your feathers float." He instructed, before showing them an example at which several students clapped and gawked at.

"This sounds like so much fun!" Aiyu murmured to Tabytha, who nodded and grinned in return. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The brunette smiled cheerfully as her feather floated up on the second try, Della having a similar reaction as she got hers on the second try as well. Mandy got it on her third try, and Tabytha on her fifth. Having accomplished this task, they looked around at their other classmates. Several other students had theirs up, a few of the boys eyeing the girls themselves as well. Then their eyes landed on Nate.

"Waagghh!" He yelped as another boy's feather disappeared in a poof of smoke, covering everyone around him in thick, black smog. "Help me!" Nate's voice came from within, smothered slightly by all the thick air now surrounding him.

With the wave of a wand, Professor Jones had the smoke cleaned up in no time, leaving the students who were affected lying on the ground, covered in soot. "Here, you want some hand sanitizer?" Asked a Hufflepuff girl, pulling a small bottle out of her bag and attempting to hand it to Nate.

"NNNNNNNOOOOO!" The small boy shrieked, pulling away as if she had just offered him poison. "SAVE MEEEE!"


	5. 4: The Seya Program

_Crimson red eyes gleamed, the darkness illuminating the demon-white teeth and the thin, bloodless lips curled up into a smile. A blade gleamed in the darkness, illuminating the velvet-like liquid dripping from the tip. "You can never be forgiven your sins." _

_The voice morphed midsentence, into that of a young girl, the appearance of the cruel older man became a face all-too-familiar, though the expression never left. Ruby red eyes became a sapphire blue, bloodless lips became full and pink. But the cold hate and deadness inside those lifeless eyes never left. "No matter where you run…"_

_Voices joined together, and beside the young girl stood another man with the same sapphire blue eyes, cold and hard. Wrinkles creased as his trademark frown was shown, deepened as his booming voice spoke. "No matter where you hide…"_

_Next to them stood four more people: a young boy of raven-black hair and striking gray eyes; a girl with the trademark sapphire eyes and long brown hair; a young woman with light brown hair and soft hazel eyes; and an older teen with rich brown hair and those same sapphire blue eyes. "__**You can never escape judgment**__."_

* * *

"…ta!"

"Shouta! Wake up!" A slightly older boy of about 13 stood there, eyebrows furrowed in worry. His long, messy lightning blond hair fell randomly, but perfectly around his face, and pale green eyes with a hint of blue were mesmerizing as always. The nundu fang talisman that normally hung around his neck was missing.

"…Faust? What's wrong?" The brunette muttered, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. The other frowned, sitting back on the rooftop.

"What's wrong? You were tossing back and forth in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Shouta looked up at the night sky, frowning as the dream slowly came back to him.

"…I guess. What time is it, anyways?"

"Almost 4:30, I think. We should probably get back soon." Faust replied.

"Nah. I think I'll skip class today. We have History of Magic first anyways. You should probably get that talisman thing though." Shouta said loudly, smirking to himself as he muttered, "You have more fangirls than I do."

Faust rolled his eyes, standing up and giving one last glance at the dark sky before flipping back into the castle, startling a few early-risers down below.

* * *

"…So, Nate… You're afraid of… hand-sanitizer?" Aiyu asked carefully, an unbelieving tone entering her voice.

"Well, Patty, Pandora, and Pearl always said it was dangerous. They've even threatened me with it!" The boy replied indignantly, his face flushing slightly.

"…Right…" The brunette turned back to Professor Binns, who continued to drone on and on, forcing herself awake. Nate fell asleep as soon as their conversation had ended.

* * *

"Welcome to a special afterschool program for gifted students such as yourselves. I am Kao Dreamhaunter, and I welcome you to the Seya program." Bright red cat ears twitched from atop a head of dark brown hair, and golden, cat-like eyes quickly swept over the small crowd of students, each from varying houses. A red, furry tail swayed slightly in a sign of pleasure at the amount. A smaller, second year raised his hand to ask something, and Kao raised his palm. "And before you ask, yes, I am a _cath rauko_, so I apologize if my English is not so good." The student's hand immediately fell back to his side. Kao smiled in return, a single fang poking out past his lip.

Tabytha, Della, Brandi, Mandy, Aiyu, Olivia, Shouta, Faust, and several other students all stood around the Quidditch pitch, most not knowing what to expect. "What's a cat roho?" Brandi whispered to the others, glancing mostly at Olivia and Faust, since the two of them were older.

"A _cath rauko_. It means 'cat demon' in Elvish." Olivia replied, not bothering to lower her voice much.

"That is correct, Ms. Clark. Now, is anyone here good at singing?" A few Slytherin boys scoffed at the question, the rest of the group looking at their teacher with puzzled expressions. Several students raised their hands, including Mandy, an older brunette that Olivia named as Jenna Merol, Tabytha, and Aiyu. Kao scanned the group, coming to rest on the strange little group of friends. "Ms. Izukai, correct?" He asked, and Aiyu nodded. "Mind giving me a song?"

Aiyu blushed, causing Shouta to scowl at the professor. "A-Actually, sir, it's my brother that's the singer, not me." Raising an eyebrow, Kao turned to Shouta, whose scowl became deeper.

"I don't sing in front of people." The brunette grumbled, and the professor sighed.

"Very well then. How about you, Ms. Caramahel?" Tabytha nodded, a grin coming to her face. She began singing a popular rock song that had come out recently, moving slightly to the beat. When she had finished, Professor Dreamhaunter smiled, tail waving in satisfaction, the students all clapping.

"Thank you, thank you." She called out sarcastically, mock-bowing. Several first years laughed at the gestures.

"Now then, there is an ancient spell that I am going to teach you. Of course, it can only be done by those with amazing caliber in their voices. This spell was originally discovered in some ancient notes about sirens, from Greek mythology."

"Sir, what does this spell do?" Brandi blurted out, speaking as she raised her hand.

"That, Ms. Miller, is a mystery." Kao replied, though his smile suggested otherwise.

"Then how do we know that doing this spell is safe?" She continued, brows furrowed.

"In all the years that I have been alive, I have never seen anyone able to perform this spell to its full caliber. Even professional singers that are internationally known have not been able to." Kao smiled reassuringly, his eyes warning Brandi not to ask anything else for the time being. "Of course, if you are really that worried, Ms. Miller, I have been taught an anti-spell, in case anything goes wrong."

"_Meam audi invocabis,  
oh deam maris  
et benedic anima mea miserabilis.  
Moliri interitum,  
at devoret inimicos meos,  
ut dominentur dis  
et in perpetuum vestros adorant resurrectionem."_

A small, almost onyx-looking light began to circle around Tabytha when she sang the spell, but did not go past that. Kao raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. After the rest of those who volunteered had all finished singing, the professor nodded, and continued. "Mr. Izukai, I would like to see you after class for our lesson, as well as you, Ms. Caramahel, for further instruction. The rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone but a slightly proud Tabytha and a scowling Shouta slowly made their way back to the castle.


	6. 5: We Finally Have A Plot! :D

**Finally! Next chapter out, and we actually get somewhere with the plot! Got a dance tonight, final one of the year! :D**

* * *

"So how was the Seya Program?" Della asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Shut up." Shouta grumbled, glaring down at the grass beneath his feet.

Tabytha laughed at the response. "You could say he was… reluctant, but talented." Olivia smirked from this response, not looking away from her book. The group sat in the courtyard, accompanied by Faust, Brandi, Aiyu and Nate. "And where's Mandy, anyways?"

"Dealing with her fans. Can't blame her though." Faust replied, yawning as he lay down on the grass. Aiyu giggled.

"Sounds tough. I know Shouta's had his fair share of them, and I bet you have too, Faust." She said, inching closer to her brother when Nate sat next to her.

"Hey look! It's Scorpion Mackerel reporting in live and now reporting in dead!" The Hufflepuff shouted, pointing to the rather annoyed-looking blond as he passed, cackling in laughter. Tabytha glared somewhat at him, casting a small charm, and his hair turned the same color as his eyes. Adding a little extra, the boy's hair now smelled of puke and hand-sanitizer.

"Um… Nate…" Brandi started, biting her lip to attempt to avoid laughing or gagging. Or both.

"Yeah?"

"Your hair looks like vomit." Olivia stated rather bluntly, and the (former) brunette plucked a strand of his hair, looking at it. Blinking once, twice, three times, before he shrieked, racing out of the courtyard, and probably for a bathroom or a professor.

"Tabytha, did you really have to add the smell too? I have classes with him." Aiyu muttered, wrinkling her nose slightly. Tabytha shrugged.

* * *

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts! My name is Crystaliz Monjelo, or to you all, Professor Monjelo! I want to thank you all for joining me here on this fine day!" She was a pretty blonde woman, with bright blue eyes and pink cheeks, and just by her load of pink clothes, you could tell she was bubbly and giggly and probably obnoxious. However, her voice was high and squeaky, attention-demanding, and rather similar to a certain frog-like woman once known as 'Umbridge'.

Olivia wrinkled her nose at the woman, beginning to dread this class. The person sitting next to her, a girl with dark, curly brown hair, frowned as well, and began reading the book in her lap. Olivia took to doing the same. "Now!" The professor's shrill voice announced, rattling both girls out of their books. "Today, we'll be learning about succubi and incubi! Can anyone tell the class what they are?" She looked around daintily, a pursed smile on her face.

Finally, her eyes rested on a boy, who had spiked black hair, dark olive skin, and a handsome face with wisps of equally dark facial hair. "How about you, Mr. Remington?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. The boy stood, showing his full height around the 6'0" mark.

"Incubi are female demons that attach themselves to sleeping men, disguised as a part of their host's body, such as a mole, birthmark, hair, and so on. They only appear in their true form after the host has fallen asleep. They send their victim horrible dreams, and during these dreams they reproduce. Succubi are the male versions of the incubi, doing the same, but to women instead."

"That's right. And cambion demons, if you haven't heard of them, are the offspring of a demon and a human, typically of an incubus or succubus." The woman smiled almost deviously, waving her wand. Chalk scribbled rather detailed pictures of the mentioned demons on the blackboard. Several students turned red, and several more gagged at the sight. "Now, now, don't be so immature! You might even see it up close when you get older!" She lectured, still smiling daintily. "Now-"

_**BOOM!**_

Agonized screams interwoven with the sound of flying shrapnel echoed through the halls. Several students within the classroom shrieked, covering their ears and hiding under desks. Professor Monjelo could be heard trying futilely to calm everyone down, and to keep them in their seats. Olivia and the other boy-Remington-stood in alert, wands at the ready. "Put those away!" The professor shrieked, taking out her own wand and pointing it at them. The object flew away-however-when a strong gust of wind and dust burst into the classroom at tremendous speed, as if it were a tornado.

"Come on!" Whispered a familiar male voice next to Olivia from where she was hiding under a desk. A dark-skinned hand appeared from the fog, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up and out from under the desk. Only when they were in the hallway-and a fair distance from the classroom and smoke-did Olivia see exactly who it was. "Sorry about pulling you so roughly. I'm Xavier Remington, though a lot of people just call me X." He held out his hand, beaming a smile at her.

"Olivia Clark." She replied, quickly shaking his hand. The other's smile faltered for half a second.

"_DON'T TOUCH HER!_" The source of the voice sounded familiar, and was followed by a bark of laughter and screaming. Turning sharply towards the sound, Olivia raced towards it, into the cloud of dust.

"Olivia, wait a second!"

One Shouta Izukai struggled to get up from his spot on the crumbling floor, his right leg torn and bloodied, making it impossible to tell what had happened to it. He desperately tried to reach for the shadowy figure nearby, holding his sister, whom was unconscious with a wound to the head. Demon red eyes could be seen piercing through the shadows, coming from the tall figure itself. "_LET HER GO!_" Shouta shrieked, clawing for the man with all his might.

As Olivia watched in utter shock, Xavier at her side, Faust, Tabytha, Mandy, Brandi, and Adiella came rushing up, some before others. Faust was the first to act, shouting out a spell as he whipped out his wand, pointing it towards the shadowy figure. The spell seemed to hit, but had no effect. The figure barked out another laugh.

"Some brats think they can stop me, hm? That's really just too bad. And- …Are you Mandy Embers?" The red eyes narrowed at the girl, who gulped and nodded. "You've been on my hit list for awhile. Why not get two birds with one stone?" He-the voice was male, after all-seemed to smirk, before turning into a blur as he ran towards them. Tabytha, Brandi and Olivia, who happened to be the closest to the girl, reached out to pull her out of the way, but she disappeared as the blur made contact with her, just out of their reach.

"_AIYU!"_

When the dust settled once more, Aiyu, Mandy, and the man with the demon red eyes were gone.


	7. 6: Japan!

'_I _will _bring vengeance to that man.'_

_**4 Years Later**_

Whispers erupted throughout the street as a tall brunette trudged through the village, head held high and emerald green eyes looking forward. The fifth year glared momentarily at a couple of young girls, who giggled and ran off. He sighed as he entered The Crusader's Cup, a pub and inn, sitting at a rather filled up table as he practically threw off his scarf and coat.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, in the meantime taking out a few books from his bag and setting them on the table.

A slightly older teen with long, messy lightning blond hair nodded, pale green eyes twinkling with excitement. He wore a tight, gray muscle shirt under a tan, elfish jacket, and loose brown elfish pants. A large nundu fang talisman hung from around his neck. "Yeah, quite a few leads, actually. I assume you have some stuff too?" The blond replied, raising an eyebrow at the amount of books.

"Yeah, just some stuff from the library back in my house. Mostly history and myths, but I figured they might help."

"I got some stuff from the school library as well. They're from the restricted section, so they should prove to be useful!" Long, dark brown hair streaked with light brown highlights, swayed, tips reaching the mid-back of the fourth year girl. Freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks somewhat framed the green, almond-shaped eyes.

"Guys! It's Shouta's and Aiyu's birthday! We need to stop messing around and celebrate!" A young teen with blood red hair interrupted, shoving all the books and papers on the table to the side. "Hey! Master! 7 glasses of that blue stuff over here!" She called out, waving her hand.

The bartender-a man in his thirties with neatly trimmed brown hair and facial hair mockingly rolled his eyes. "It's called Starblue, Tabby!" He replied, laughing. "Coming up!" The man came over a minute later, followed by a pretty blonde woman, who must have been his wife. "7 mugs of Starblue! Call me when you want refills!" He laughed joyfully, making a joke with his wife as they left to tend to other customers.

The group laughed, messing around and joking with each other for a bit, until Nate glanced at the clock. "Guys! It's almost midnight!" He shouted, and the 7 teens erupted into frantic shouting, as one Shouta Izukai was pushed to stand on the table, Tabytha Caramahel shouting at the bartender to bring over the cake.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" The whole room erupted into cheers, and the brunette quickly clambered off the table, face flushed pure red.

"Why are we doing this again?" He muttered, trying without success to blend in with the wallpaper.

* * *

"Sir, we really think that we might know where she is. Please let us go!"

Headmaster Gandalf Baltimore sighed in exasperation. "I can't just give you permission so easily. We're talking about _Japan_."

"Would it be alright if a professor or two went with them?" The group of students turned around as Professors Nathan Clearwater and Kayleb Jones came in, followed by Olivia Clark, Xavier Remington, and another girl that could only be a year older than Olivia and X. She had waist length brown hair, light blue eyes, and tanned skin. She stood at 5'4", with the body of someone who's very fit. She introduced herself as Jenna Merol.

"Well, but…"

"Plus three graduated students?" Jenna added, raising an eyebrow. The Headmaster sighed in exasperation.

"…Fine. But I want you to send me a message weekly on how you're doing. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

A group of teens and young adults groaned as they stepped off the plane, exhausted and jetlagged. "We can stay at my house for now, until we get things settled. It should only be 10 minutes by taxi, and my brother might be home." Shouta yawned, taking out his cell to call a taxi.

"I don't care where. I just want a bed to sleep in." Della grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

"You have a big house." Olivia murmured, sipping the tea in her hand as she watched Nate and Brandi snored on the couch.

"There are 4 floors and 2 rooms that act as the attic or fifth floor. We have a small library, movie theater and music room on the third and fourth floors, if you want. There's a couple rooms that are locked, but don't worry about those. We also have more than enough bedrooms for you, if you want to sleep. Or you can sleep on the couch like these two." Shouta replies, and X snorts at the last comment. "I'd take you on a tour, but we're all pretty exhausted so…"

"Tell me again why we took a plane and not the floo or something?" Della muttered, sipping her coffee.

"Personal reasons. Plus, there's a good possibility he can track where we go with that. Of course, he could still track us using plane tickets and such, but it's less likely. Anyways, I'm going to see if my brother's home, and then I'm going to bed. Feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Sure. Thanks for letting us stay here, Shouta."

"No problem."

* * *

"Liar! You're doing the research by yourself!" Startled green eyes looked up as Della, Tabytha, Faust, Brandi, Olivia, and Professor Clearwater came into the room.

"N-No, sorry. This is work. Family stuff." The brunette replied, and Brandi carefully picked her way through the messy study, looking at the work herself.

"He's right. And is this a contract?" She plucked the paper off the desk, but a hand snatched it back and set it back down.

"Yes. My dad abandoned us when I was 4, so my brother and I do all the work." Shouta replied curtly, standing up. He ushered everyone out, locking the door behind him. "Anyways, do you want a tour of the place, or do you want to go look around the city?" He asked.

In the end, Tabytha, Jenna, Kayleb Jones, Xavier, and Nate went out on the town to explore, shop, and possibly find some information as well. Della, Faust, Shouta, Brandi, Olivia, and Nathan Clearwater stayed behind to study some more and just relax.

"…Welcome to Japan."

* * *

**Why? This is basically all about Shouta... Gah, sorry about that. It'll be focusing less on him next chapter. Hopefully. (I don't really have these planned out, if you haven't noticed.) But sorry for the long wait. This has become the basis of our plot. I shall build on it. I think. It's midnight.**


End file.
